The Divided Soul of a Daiyoukai
by JLynnBear
Summary: Sesshomaru had never felt so much pain. Kagome had traces of his youkai inside her; a small amount of physical pain was to be expected when part of his own soul disappeared to another era, but the pain felt when he realized she couldn't return to him was unbearable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **A/N: Hello everyone! This is chapter one of my first fanfic! There are a few more chapters for this story that I've already finished, and I'll be posting those weekly. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two years ago, hunting like this would have been for sport. It had been a very long time since Sesshomaru found himself hunting for his own survival. Now, the powerful daiyoukai sat perched on a tree branch, watching his prey silently. The air around him was still as he watched a stag graze in the clearing below.

The western lord held his breath and waited until the stag turned away to find more appealing grass before lurching forward. In mid air he let his beast free at lightning speed — deadly sharp claws lengthened to an alarming length, gold irises faded to blue as red crept into the whites, and silver hair akin to silk coated his body until he was a massive white dog youkai. The stag attempted to run but only moved two steps before the great dog had its jaws wrapped around the small body. The crunch of bone and the spurt of hot blood that coated his throat satisfied and soothed his beast, who had been restless and unsettled for far too long. The thrill of a good hunt pumped adrenaline through his veins and relieved a bit of the stress that had knotted up his muscles, while the keen buzz from his kill temporarily pulled his mind away from the overly-familiar ache in his heart — a feeling he once thought impossible.

After devouring his meal, he shifted into his human form, delicately licking the blood from his claws before returning to his station against the Goshinboku. The daiyoukai took a quick survey of his surroundings before settling against the tree and pulling up his barrier. Mokomoko-sama curled around his torso and for the first time in _months_ he allowed himself to lean into the soft fur. Pristine posture had long since been forgotten — or at least pushed aside.

Under the protection of his own barrier he allowed himself to relax just a fraction as he leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, taking in all the scents around him.

Pine. Cedar wood. Rain, in the distance. The rugged, dirty stench of ookami hung in the air several miles away. Humans in the nearby village. Magnolia and rosemary — the slayer. Ginger and sandalwood, and the strong honey of lust — _definitely_ the monk. The familiar green tea and earth of his inuhanyou half-brother. The tart lemon and hibiscus of the young kitsune.

All scents were categorized and familiar, and Sesshomaru was slightly comforted in the knowledge that there was nothing out of the ordinary. But one particular scent was still missing.

 _Rain. Sweet, dew-covered jasmine. Mint leaves. Kagome._

Her scent was incredibly intoxicating, and smelled just as Sesshomaru would have predicted. Strong, powerful, intense, but also sweet and soothing. She was like a drug, one that the daiyoukai had become accustomed to, and now that he was without it, he was far too restless. Unsettled. Angry. Worried. _Sad._

A few years after the defeat of Naraku, Rin fell ill to pneumonia. Sesshomaru had sought out the miko in a desperate effort to heal her. Though he kept a tight control over his emotions, something he'd mastered since he was a mere pup, the human woman saw through his guise almost immediately. Her soft smile and gentle words had not only soothed Sesshomaru, they confused him.

It was entirely within Kagome's nature to care for others — that was well known to anyone who knew her, and Sesshomaru appreciated it in that instance and the many others she helped his adopted daughter. But why she was so kind to _him_ was beyond his comprehension. He'd attempted to kill her many times and never once gave her even the smallest reason to trust him, and yet she willingly lent him her aid.

The warm comfort her smile brought him baffled the daiyoukai as well; emotions and the need for closeness were trained out of him at a very young age. There was never a time he sought comfort from another. Intimacy, yes — despite what others thought of him, he was still a male with needs. But feeling comfort and embracing it, even _craving_ it, was a whole new feeling. Though not entirely unwelcome, it was most certainly something Sesshomaru did not wish to address.

After sorting through his thoughts, he came to the conclusion that he was intrigued by the human miko. Kagome had always interested him — her incredible power and beauty greater than even some inuyoukai were sought by many, and even the great Sesshomaru had to admit to himself how impressive she was.

The next several months had been spent studying her. He would watch her from his position under a tree or perched on a branch out of sight, and she would always pretend she didn't notice, though her scent gave her away.

When Kagome first noticed him doing this, the scent of her confusion hung thick in the air. As time went on that confusion lessened and was replaced with the tart freshness of amusement and tiny amounts of rose — embarrassment. Sesshomaru was mildly shocked that he found this endearing.

His intrigue and curiosity only deepened over time. Occasionally he found himself protecting her during her clumsiness, catching her from falling and silently setting her back on her feet before turning away, or picking her up and carrying her to safety when she was nearing something he deemed dangerous (the woman could be overwhelmingly oblivious in the face of danger). When she shyly said thank you to his retreating figure one afternoon, he stilled and turned to study her, inhaling her scent that carried through the breeze. Flushed cheeks and a soft smile, rose and cherry blossoms with citrus and the faintest hint of vanilla bean. She trusted him, was happy in his presence, even amused at his game. Most astounding, though, was the vanilla bean — _love_. In that moment, Sesshomaru discovered that he held more than mere intrigue for the human.

Their game continued for months until they actually began to engage in conversation; it was short and slightly awkward at first, much to Sesshomaru's amusement, but it steadily progressed into genuine conversation. Her intelligence and quick wit were appreciated, and Sesshomaru found through their interactions that he quite enjoyed her smile — warm like sunshine, beautiful and gentle. Sesshomaru never imagined that he would actually enjoy communication with another, but with Kagome it was just natural and comfortable. And most shockingly enough, she was the _only_ person who could poke fun at The Great Sesshomaru and live to speak of it. Not even his closest attendants had that privilege.

Sesshomaru had come to crave Kagome's presence, her dry sense of humor and fiery spark, her gentle touch. He not only wanted to be near her, he wanted to be _with_ her. The admiration and desire he felt for her had easily shifted into deeper feelings of love, much without his consent. It took him quite a while to categorize those emotions within himself, but once he did he wasn't entirely surprised. He'd been following her for months, fascinated by her for years — the more he knew of her, the more he desired her. Feelings of love were only logical.

After they mated, he took her back to his palace to take the position of Lady of the West. He protected her, pleasured her, _loved_ her. Her beauty and kindness and intelligence astounded him more and more every day, and her opinions in political matters and clear judgement had been eagerly encouraged and admired; Sesshomaru had never known a human with such wisdom and grace, despite her clumsiness. To have the ability to share his leadership with someone intelligent and capable of leading alongside him was incredible. The pride he felt for her grew stronger by the minute.

It was after their mating that Sesshomaru contemplated something. He had always hated humans; they were arrogant and weak, and lacked wisdom and courage. Let alone their scent… Rin was the first human he had ever accepted and cared for, but his opinion on the lower species never wavered. But Kagome shattered all of those presumptions. She was the exact opposite — intelligent, kind, brave, selfless, and unlike most humans, her scent was absolutely intoxicating. He could never get enough.

His revelation came one afternoon while watching her interact with Rin and the kit; her maternal nature stirred his instincts and he knew she would be an amazing mother to their pups. When he realized that the pups of the great and feared Lord of the West would be hanyou, he was stunned. It had never once occurred to him before, but after a brief moment of consideration he accepted it gracefully. This was what he wanted, he would not be ashamed. Any noble youkai who disagreed could discuss the matter with his dokkasou.

Sesshomaru shifted against the tree, his ears twitching when a twig snapped somewhere in the forest. His makeshift camp hadn't been much of a camp, per se. Mokomoko-sama worked well for a bedroll and no fire was needed. Since inu could withstand colder temperatures and cooking his prey was entirely unnecessary, he refused to waste his time on such trivial matters. Undoubtedly his lack of living essentials or travel materials would be considered highly problematic for some, but it didn't hinder him in the slightest — though Sesshomaru was certain that Kagome would chastise him if she could see him now without any form of shelter. The way she fussed over him unnecessarily always amused him.

Many times he would be working late into the evening in his study, signing documents or planning strategy meetings, and Kagome would shuffle into the study weary-eyed and incredibly alluring. In her half-awake state, after waking up to find his side of the futon empty, she would seek him out; her sleeping yukata would be disheveled and draping off her shoulders, her hair in a loose bun, eyes blinking and sleepy, and she would curl up in his lap and ask him to come to bed. The great alpha inu of the west was feared and known for his stone cold demeanor, but one look at his sleepy, _breathtaking_ mate and he would drop everything in a heartbeat.

Other times she would bring tea for he and his attendants, fussing at all of them for their 'complete and utter disregard of health.' Sesshomaru had always made a point to maintain a calm disposition and keep his emotions locked away when in public, but in those instances he couldn't help but chuckle. After thoroughly scent marking her, he would send her away and promise he'd join her within the hour.

Thoughts of his mate brought on another ache of sadness in his chest. In all his four hundred years of life, not once had he ever felt like this — so helpless and lost. Heartbroken. His beast was incredibly restless as well, and would be so until his mate returned to him. And he hoped to every kami he knew of that she would return soon.

It happened over two years ago. Sesshomaru had a particularly long day in council with his attendants and some nobles from the south. After concluding his sessions, and a particularly _memorable_ goodbye with Kagome, he took his mate to the Bone-Eater's Well so she could visit her family. The plan was to escort her there, and he would return for her two days later at dawn.

When the daiyoukai returned for her, eager for her touch and scent, she never came back. He waited for two days before seeking out his half-brother.

 _"You can go through the well." It was a statement more than a question._

 _Inuyasha merely scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, dog breath. What's it to ya?"_

 _Sesshomaru's nerves were already wearing very thin, and his brother's ignorance and disrespect pushed him over the edge. In a flash of silver hair and silk, he had Inuyasha pushed against a tree by the neck. Dokkasou dripped from his claws threateningly and burned holes into the fire rat._

 _"Kagome has not returned," he snarled, the low growl threatening as he snapped his canines at the hanyou in a display of dominance. "You will go through the well."_

 _"Keh. Baka, she probably got tired of your ass."_

 _Another low growl. "It has been two days since she promised This One she would return. You will go find her."_

 _Inuyasha's eyes widened."Baka!" he pushed his way out of the daiyoukai's grasp and began running toward the forest. "Why didn't ya say so?"_

 _Inuyasha had tried going through the well ten times, but it never opened. Sesshomaru's roar could be heard miles away._

Sesshomaru had never felt so much pain. Kagome had traces of his youkai inside her; a small amount of physical pain was to be expected when part of his own soul disappeared to another era, but the pain felt when he realized she couldn't return to him was unbearable. It took immense effort to remain calm for the first day, but his hold over his emotions diminished quickly. When Inuyasha wasn't able to go through the well, he lost all control — all the worry and anger and pain and _overwhelming_ sadness exploded into a roar so loud it shook the trees; the burst of youkai energy that accompanied it was so powerful it forced all those within a two-mile radius onto their knees.

The first year she was gone had been spent in a horrible raging anger and sadness, well masked behind an indifferent facade that could only be decoded by Inuyasha, Rin or his closest attendant, Nakamura. The feeling of being physically unable to do anything about his situation drove him mad — his beast was out of control from the loss of his mate.

That time had been spent tirelessly traveling from the palace, attending to business there as the western lord, and back to the well. When he was away at the palace, Inuyasha stayed by the well — someone was constantly watching and waiting for the miko's return. Any time Sesshomaru could spare, though, was spent beneath the Goshinboku. The daiyoukai didn't care if he spent the rest of his immortal life under that tree; she would return, and he would be waiting for her when she did.

There was also the matter of Rin; Sesshomaru had to visit her as well and keep her calm. She also missed Kagome, who'd come to be like her own mother, and his lack of presence wasn't helping her. Sesshomaru made an effort to keep his emotions level for her sake, but when he was alone he would snap a barrier in place and drop his mask to allow his anger to set free.

Now, over two years since Kagome's disappearance, Sesshomaru stayed full time by the well, only returning to his palace on matters of urgency; otherwise Jaken would arrive monthly with updates and bring Rin for a brief visit.

Sesshomaru had been at the well permanently for the past eight months. He had sent the young kitsune who travelled with Inuyasha back to the palace to stay with Rin and keep her company; the daiyoukai just couldn't stay there. The separation had become unbearable and the pain was making him deadly to anyone who even looked at him wrong. As the alpha of the west, he would always put his duties to his people first. He would always be the leader they needed, but until such time that his mate returned to him, anything his attendants could handle would be in their hands.

Sesshomaru growled and stood up, taking a hesitant glance at the well before masking his expression and entering the forest again. He had never been fond of emotions, and not being able to control them was driving him to insanity.

The daiyoukai transformed slowly into his true form and stalked into the forest. He was most certainly in need of a hunt.

* * *

 **A/N: So a few comments... I've seen so many variations on the "This Sesshomaru" thing. I personally think "This One" sounds best, which is why I used that rather than "This Sesshomaru" (it just sounded a bit silly when I was writing it). Also, Sesshomaru may be a bit OOC here, but let's get real - he's not a romantic character, so writing him in that light is a bit challenging. But I love this character, and hopefully I did him justice!**

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please review! Stay tuned for chapter two, which I'll probably be posting next Monday :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you to those of you who reviewed on the last chapter, I really appreciate it! On a side note, I apologize if there was a double email for those of you that followed this story. I am still trying to learn how to use this site, and I uploaded it and forgot to edit the chapter! So I had to delete and repost. Ha ha, I promise I'll figure this out, please be patient with me!**

 **Please read and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Another hopeful lead ended in another miserable heartbreak. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath before slamming her fist against the book. After all the work she'd put in, all the searching and research and late night coffee runs and sheer _heartache_ , she still couldn't find Sesshomaru.

The past week had been spent researching one particular article on the history of the great warrior dog — there were many myths and legends about 'great inuyoukai' and every version was different. These legends even started up a common bedtime story about a great white dog warrior. Kagome grew up hearing these stories, and because it was so stupidly obvious, she nearly overlooked it. But when she saw Inu no Taisho in one book, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. This discovery lead to many other articles and some ancient paintings of inuyoukai she found in a youkai mythology museum in Kyoto — none of whom were Sesshomaru, or his father for that matter.

All useless. None of her work amounted to anything, and after having her heart filled with hope, it was ripped out of her chest when she discovered that _once again_ she had hit a dead end.

The miko groaned and fisted her hands in her hair as she leaned back against her bed. Tears were blurring her vision and she took steady, slow breaths to keep them from falling. She was tired of crying, she was tired of not being able to sleep without her husband beside her. She wanted his touch, his comforting warmth — she just wanted him.

Every moment Kagome was alone, thoughts of him flooded her mind. His mischievous smile when he found humor in her clumsiness, his magenta markings on his cheekbones and soft, flowing silver hair. She could almost _hear_ his deep chuckle that would rumble from his chest when he was amused.

It still amazed her that someone she once feared, someone who once hated her very existence and tried to kill her on many occasions, worked his way into her heart. She couldn't imagine her life without Sesshomaru — she loved him more than life itself.

 _Kami_ , she missed him.

With a quick swipe at her eyes to dry her tears and a deep breath, she hunched forward again and tied her hair into a sloppy bun. There was no time or use in crying — she had work to do. Grabbing her pen, she turned back to her notebook. There were too many things to research, she couldn't stop now. Not ever.

"Hey, sis, I'm coming in!"

Kagome jumped at the voice and nodded her head as if he could see her.

Souta entered the room with a book in hand. "I got that book for you. What did you need it— for… Wow."

Kagome looked up at her younger brother cautiously. Her expression was guarded as she watched him study her room. Once pink and feminine from her childhood, it was now completely covered in photos and maps. Red strings were strung up around the room, connecting book pages and articles to map clippings and photographs. Push pins with notes attached were dotted over map pages tying more strings to other papers. It looked like something out of a movie.

Souta snapped his mouth shut and glanced at his sister. Even more alarming than the room was _her_. Kagome sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by the chaos she'd created. Ebony hair was messily tied up and her eyes looked heavy surrounded by dark circles. Her once sparkling blue eyes seemed dull and empty. She watched him for a moment more before holding out a hand and taking the book with a quiet thank you. Souta simply stared as she flipped open the book and began jotting down notes, occasionally pausing to tap her pen against the notebook.

The feminine skirts Kagome usually favored had long since been replaced with oversized t-shirts and leggings, and in this instance more than the others, it made her look frumpy and drained. At twenty-one years old she was ten times more beautiful than the teenager he looked up to as a child. But now… She looked exhausted and broken.

Souta sighed and frowned at her. There were so many times his sister helped him growing up; she was always his biggest supporter and his number one fan. When he most needed a friend, she was right there to cheer him on. It was his turn to help her.

"Sis…" Souta ran a hand through his hair and squatted down on the floor beside her. "You have to give it a rest."

Oh, man if looks could kill… The death glare she sent him was only amplified by her ragged appearance. Souta waved his arms frantically. "No, no hear me out!" He let out a breath and took the pen from her hands — he didn't want to chance her having anything she could use as a weapon in her hand, and from the way she was glaring at him, death by pen was entirely possible. "I'm not saying give up, I know you miss him. But look at yourself! You look crazy!"

He was met with silence, and he sighed before continuing, a bit gentler than before, "You need to rest. Look, why don't you take a nap and then a long, hot bath and meet us downstairs for dinner. You know, eat a real meal for once. I'll even fix you some tea and cookies after we eat."

Kagome sighed and looked toward the mirror on the opposite end of the room. She was a wreck, she knew, but her reflection startled her. Staring back at her was an escapee from an asylum…

Frayed nerves made her jumpy and she flinched when Souta placed a gentle hand on her back. His voice was soft and quiet when he spoke again. "We're all really worried about you."

"I-I know…" she whispered. Kagome looked up at her little brother and smiled weakly. When did he become so mature? Sixteen years old seemed so weird… Where was the dorky, quiet little Souta she once knew? He became so handsome and level-headed. And tall. She reached forward and ruffled his short hair. "You've grown so much. When did you become such a _man_?"

Souta laughed at that. Upon further reflection, his sister seemed to be handling things well, as best she could at least. The day the well sealed, Kagome had jumped in probably a hundred times. He had to physically pull her away and hold her down. When she broke down in tears, sobbing into their mother's chest, his heart broke — she'd been sealed out once before for three years. Despite any denial there may be, she knew what was happening.

Kagome had cried herself to sleep every night for a month, jumping in the well at least twice a day — even more during the first couple of weeks. Everyone in the house knew of Sesshomaru from Kagome's teenage years and were shocked when she announced their mating, but they were all happy for her. Despite the slight fear they had of the daiyoukai, they knew he would keep her safe and happy. And though stories of him at one point were horrific and terrifying, Kagome had returned to them with new ones that proved his love for her. That had been enough for any of them — as long as she was happy and safe, they would approve.

After a year had passed since the well sealed, Souta had timidly brought up the daiyoukai — this conversation was far too nerve wracking; he didn't want to be the cause of yet another emotional breakdown. He mentioned the possibility of Sesshomaru being alive somewhere in Japan. This was when the hunt started. Now, a year and three months later, she was still frantically searching for him, and Souta almost regretted ever mentioning the possibility.

Souta patted her back again and stood up. "Come on. Go take a nap okay?"

Kagome smiled and watched him walking away. "Souta."

He paused, merely turning his head to look over his shoulder. He didn't smile or face her fully, he just glanced at her with a softened gaze. "Hn?"

Kagome froze, the ache in her heart nearly took her breath away. Everything about her brother in that moment looked like _him_. The tilt of his head and his casual grunted response, the calmness of him. It looked too similar. Something in the way he carried himself looked exactly like her inuyoukai that she left behind, her husband, her mate, and the onslaught of sadness and tears shook her to her very core.

When she didn't respond, Souta turned around completely. Her tears caught him off guard — she _never_ cried. This was Kagome! The woman that aided the defeat in an evil hanyou at the age of fifteen, the woman who stood up for what she believed in and literally fought those who tried to take her down. She was strong, always had been. To see her break down and shatter like she was… It was hard. And Souta would be lying if he said it didn't scare him.

Rolling tears rapidly progressed into gut wrenching sobs, her shoulders shaking violently as she dropped her face into her hands. Souta jumped and swiftly scurried over to her and gathered her in his arms — this only prompted her to cry harder as she clenched his shirt.

"It's okay, sis," he whispered as he rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay. You'll see him again, I promise."

Dinner had come and gone. Her family had been overjoyed that she came to eat with them; most days she just grabbed a small plate (probably way too small) before heading back upstairs. When Kagome sat down at the table and offered them a small smile, her eyes red from crying and dark from lack of sleep, they took her in eagerly and gave her words of encouragement.

The meal was nice and exactly what Kagome needed. Hiyori had been incredibly concerned with her daughter's eating habits and shoveled food onto her plate, insisting she gain some weight. Gramps was grumpy, as usual, but he refrained from making insulting comments about 'those blasted demons' and kept his conversation directed toward his doctor appointment instead. All other conversation was light and happy and full of jokes. Kagome knew they were trying really hard to cheer her up, which she appreciated more than they would ever know.

The miko now sat on the steps of the well house, a sweater cardigan pulled around her small frame. Her nightly routine for months had been to study up on possible leads to Sesshomaru, then get a bath and come to the well house and attempt another travel through time. The well house was the only place she felt at peace; any time the pain became too unbearable, she would come to the well house and sit on the steps. Somewhere in her mind she found comfort in the idea that Sesshomaru could be only a few feet from her, even if they were separated by five hundred years.

After her afternoon nap and a hot bath, orders from Dr. Souta Higurashi himself, Kagome had her first decent meal in weeks. It had been over two years since she'd seen Sesshomaru, felt his touch… She felt lost and cold, and the tiny amount of his youkai she carried with her was constantly buzzing and unsettled. The past several months had been the hardest during their separation — time and distance were starting to wear down on her, and the pain from missing her daiyoukai was becoming unbearable. Puffy, red eyes had become a normal thing for her, and crying herself to sleep was a nightly ritual.

Kagome sighed and wove her hair into a long, loose braid and pulled the cardigan tighter as a cold gust of spring wind blew past her; gently she touched her mating mark on her neck, feeling comfort in the small scar as she stared out into the dark building. Just looking at the well put her at ease; if anything were to change, if it were to open she would be right there.

"I thought you would be here."

Kagome turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice and flashed her a weak smile. "Hey."

Hiyori sat down beside her silently and handed her a mug of tea. The two women sat in silence, sipping their drinks slowly. Hiyori knew how hard this was for Kagome — she knew how loss felt. When her husband died, she thought her heart was going to stop working. That pain was earth shattering, completely encompassing. But for your husband to be alive and well, and physically be unable to see or hear from him… To be taken away against your will without so much as a goodbye… That kind of pain was unimaginable.

"Souta made you some cookies," she said softly. "He's been very worried about you lately."

Kagome smiled and looked into her tea, staring at her distorted reflection before looking back at the well. "I know. I didn't mean to worry him. Or any of you, really."

"Oh, sweetheart…" Hiyori set her mug down and pulled Kagome into her arms. "I know this is hard. No one is mad at you. Pain takes time to heal." She pulled back to brush the hair out of Kagome's face and gave her a somber smile. "When your father died, I cried for months. I would go to bed every night and just cry until there were no tears left."

"I didn't know that," Kagome whispered.

Hiyori nodded. "I did. And it took me years to get over the pain. Years. Sometimes it's still a struggle. But you have to live life. I know you'll see him again — fate is mysterious that way."

Kagome smiled at her mother and took another sip of tea. "I'm not going to give up. I know I'll see him again, it's just…" She took a deep breath to force back her tears. "I'm scared."

Hiyori smiled knowingly and turned back to the well quietly. "I was too."

Silence found them again as they drank their tea. Kagome had been so exhausted and mournful and angry since the well sealed itself; now she was just tired of being tired. Her mother was right, she had to live. But that didn't mean she would ever give up — Kagome knew that more than anything her mom's words meant that she needed to live for him. She was telling her to live and be strong, to continue to fight for her love.

The well house was darker than ever, but the faint outline of the well could be seen from her position on the steps. The miko knew what her choice would be; she'd always known. But there had never been a time when she had to actually choose. Now that she was faced with her choices, her decision was crystal clear, but ten times harder to make.

"Mom."

Hiyori turned to her daughter and studied her for a moment. "Yes, dear?"

Kagome looked out to the well again and took a deep breath. "If the well opens again," she began slowly, "I'm going to go through. But I won't be coming back."

The silence was deafening. Kagome knew this would be hard to say, but she couldn't imagine hearing it from your own child. The last time the well sealed she couldn't get through for three years. She wouldn't take that chance again. Her friends were there, and it was so hard to leave them the first time, but more was at stake now.

"I know," she said softly. "I understand."

"You aren't mad?"

Hiyori laughed sadly and looked Kagome in the eyes. She took her hands in hers gently before speaking. "I could never be mad at you; I would have made the same choice."

Tears gathered in their eyes as they looked at one another. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but her mom beat her to it. "All you have done, all you have accomplished…" Her voice broke and she smiled warmly. "We are so proud of you, Kagome. And we'll see you again, some day."

* * *

 **A/N: So we have switched over to Kagome. Poor girl is having a really rough time :( And Kagome's mother... I have seen so many different names for her, but I'm pretty certain she doesn't have an official name. She was just Mama Higurashi. So I decided to name her Hiyori!**

 **The next chapter will be posted on Monday! We'll be back to Sesshomaru again (and a bit of Inuyasha and friends). Please leave a review if you liked! Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, everyone! We are back with chapter three. This chapter is actually my favorite, and I think it's crucial to the story. This part of the story is really a turning point for Sesshomaru.**

 **Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Papers rustled in the quiet study, breaking the cold silence. Behind the sturdy barrier of the daiyoukai, the air was strong and heavy with frustration and fury, pain and sadness. Sesshomaru's mood had been horrible for two years, but it would seem that in this instance, his rage had peaked. From fowl and somber, he moved straight into borderline murderous.

Sesshomaru was an incredible leader — wise and strong and determined to a fault, and his people truly respected him. But everyone knew what effect being taken from your mate had. For inu, their mate was a part of their soul. Inu mated for life; they cherished their mates like they cherished their own soul. To be ripped away from your mate, separated against your will… Everyone understood that their beloved leader was acting the way he was out of pain. Though he remained surprisingly calm when faced with business.

Sesshomaru had been called back to his palace for urgent matters. Jaken and Ah-Un had come to fetch him with a message from the eastern council who required some of his best healers; apparently the eastern lord's children were poisoned. It was well known that the west was easily the wealthiest of the four regions, and Sesshomaru employed the most skilled healers in all of Japan, so it was only natural that in their time of need the east turned to their western allies for aid. After Rin's many bouts of illnesses, combined with his guards' injuries, Sesshomaru refused to be too cautious; he employed only the best.

The daiyoukai's internal battle lasted only a moment before he resigned to his decision and left with Jaken and Ah-Un: the west would aid the east.

Sesshomaru had been furious on his travel back to the palace. Yes, the need for skillful healers was understood and accepted, but leaving the well when this matter could have easily been handled by Nakamura infuriated him. He would have words with his attendants. Internally, his beast purred in satisfaction at his fury, eager to be let loose, and the daiyoukai gave a mental shrug. Words, decapitation… Was there really a difference?

At least returning to the palace would give him a chance to check in on Rin. The well would be carefully guarded, he knew. Inuyasha had agreed to stay near the Goshinboku if there was ever a need for the alpha to tend to business in the west — the need was now.

Sesshomaru had only been back for three days, but each day that passed was torturous and slow. Though healers were sent almost immediately, there were still meetings to be held with the eastern representatives, and they were _incredibly_ tedious. On more than one occasion he had to fight his inner beast, forcing down the urge to slaughter the incompetent, trembling youkai with his acid whip — but he remained calm. Despite his overflowing emotions, Sesshomaru kept incredible control over them; locking those away was something he'd mastered, and he was suddenly very grateful for that ability. But it was becoming very difficult. Many times he was forced to pull up a barrier to contain his emotions, which radiated through his scent. And _many_ times he had to physically force submission on lesser youkai, whose intentions were entirely innocent though seriously misconstrued as disrespect, just to please his beast — his inner inu was overly eager to rip the throats out of anyone who sparked annoyance.

Any time spent with just his personal attendants was also forced; they knew of their lord's suffering, they knew his unbelievable rage and heartache. But they would never mention it; they were far too intelligent to risk their lives in such a manor. Nakamura, especially, could sense the strong, unsettled fury in Sesshomaru's energy.

Evenings were the worst — with nothing to do to distract himself, thoughts of Kagome plagued his mind, and the fury at not being near the well was too intense. And while he was thankful to have a futon again, there was no need. He was too unsettled. After attempting sleep for an hour on the first night of his return, the daiyoukai resigned to his insomnia and left for a hunt. He'd been hunting far too much lately.

Now Sesshomaru was locked away in his study, his barrier containing his scent. Overwhelming emotions and memories swirled around him, creating a rage so desperate and raw that when a wave of dominating youkai energy burst from the snarling alpha, it shattered the barrier. Pure, furious energy rumbled throughout the northern wing of the palace. Trees shook and water rippled in the koi ponds outside.

The day had been long and taxing; meetings and paperwork were a constant nuisance. The daiyoukai did have a small amount of relief when he joined Rin and the kit for their lunch — Rin had been overjoyed at his presence, and the small smile that he allowed seemed to make her even happier. His visit with her seemed to soothe his pain, but it was short lived.

Distraction and thoughts of _her_ kept him from successfully filling out any paperwork and with a frustrated growl he cleared the table. Ink, brushes, and papers scattered across the floor with a clatter. This would not do.

Thoughts of his mate continued to haunt him — her smile, her soft laugh, her scent. He missed burrowing into her neck, feeling her pulse under the mark _he_ gave her. He missed holding her close and breathing her in, letting the stresses of the day melt into nothingness. He missed taking her, possessively and hungrily, cherishing her, and proving to her how much he loved her. He missed watching her clumsily train with his guards. He missed having an excuse to drop his facade. And with even more frustration and anger at the admittance, he missed being happy.

Happiness had never been an emotion Sesshomaru was familiar with before knowing Kagome. But his bright, warm, happy, clumsy, caring miko brought a light into his soul that was completely unexpected but eagerly welcomed. Without her, he felt empty.

Sesshomaru dug his claws into the mahogany desk and let out a snarling growl, his youkai energy bursting into a wave of power once more — this one stronger than the last. The daiyoukai could hear clattering of baskets and armor in the distance, and groans of pain or yelps against the force of energy the alpha inu let out. His guards just outside the door gasped as they fell to their knees.

This would most certainly not do. His inner beast was raging, pushing against the confines that locked him away. The pain was becoming stronger each day, and Sesshomaru knew his emotions were rolling off him in waves. But he didn't care — anger, pain, sadness, confusion, restlessness. All the different scents he was emitting were a tell-tale sign to any inu near, but he didn't bother to cover. Any who commented on his emotional state would die at his hand.

Sesshomaru stood quickly, knocking the desk over in the process, and walked purposefully to the exit — he needed to get out, fast. He needed to go hunt; he needed to release his beast, rip into his prey and taste its hot blood as he tore into the muscle and tendon. He needed relief from the constant pain, the never ending ache in his soul.

With far too much strength, he ripped open the shoji screen, shattering the wood frame and ripping the silk under his claws. Both guards outside the door gasped at the strong energy rolling off Sesshomaru, and they were forced to bow low, their noses touching the ground — the energy was surely causing them pain.

Nakamura and a few of his other attendants were running through the hall, no doubt sensing their lord's incredible fury. Before any of them could speak, they froze with wide eyes at the sight of Sesshomaru. Terrifying youkai energy flared again and they gasped as they fell to their knees. Low, raging growls and panting were all that could be heard in the hall; every servant, guard, or attendant present was forced to the ground struggling for breath under the weight of their alpha's power.

Nakamura gasped and bowed his head low, baring his neck to Sesshomaru and praying he would accept his submission. "M-My lord—"

Sesshomaru let out a low warning growl, his message becoming quite clear: don't ask, don't say a word. Claws lengthened and sharpened, and golden irises faded to blue in a sea of red as the markings on his face became jagged and sharp.

Sesshomaru moved through the hall in swift strides. His snarling reply was barely understandable. "This One will go hunt."

* * *

Inuyasha stared silently into the clouded sky, golden eyes set cold and hard. His arms were crossed over his chest where subjugation beads lay against his suikan. His back was tense and his eyes were tired from sitting in the tree all day, but he wouldn't stop watching. Sesshomaru had bluntly ordered him (with dripping acid claws and a snarl that Inuyasha _hated_ to admit made him want to bare his neck in submission) to stay by the well when he was unable to be there. Not that he even needed to ask — he would be here if his asshole brother wasn't regardless. If Kagome were to return, he wanted her safe. He wanted answers.

The sinking feeling in his stomach was unpleasant and aggravating. Kagome was shut out of the well once before for three years. It was hell. The hanyou couldn't help the raging despair clawing at his gut.

A rugged snarl erupted from his throat as he bore his fangs to nothing and he ran his claws through his silver hair. Romantic feelings with Kagome had been forgotten long ago; they both came to a mutual agreement that they were simply too close. She was his best friend, and he loved her in that way only. And to think that he may never see her again…

Another snarl ripped through the air at the thought. _No. I'll see her again._

Inuyasha hopped down from the tree limb and positioned himself more comfortably against the Goshinboku's base. His baka half-brother… He hated to admit it, but he felt bad for him. If Kagome's absence was getting to him this strongly, Inuyasha could only imagine how torn up Sesshomaru was. Though, if the proud inu alpha was willing to admit that was a whole different story.

The inu's nose twitched at the rush of scents the wind carried him. Rosemary and magnolia, sandalwood and ginger. Obvious, thick honey mixed with fresh pepper — Sango and Miroku were approaching, and by their scents the monk must've done something stupid again.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows as other scents wafted past his nose and he inhaled again. Radish, mild salt, biting sake. Sango. She had been crying, and her concern and sadness were radiating through her scent. Inuyasha scoffed at himself; of course she was upset, Kagome was like her sister.

A couple of minutes passed before the monk and slayer emerged from the path in the woods that connected the forest to the village. Sango was carrying a basket full of wet clothes, her frustration clear on her face.

"Hey, Inuyasha." She flashed him a sad but hopeful smile. "Anything?"

Inuyasha scoffed and turned his head away. "Nothing."

Sango frowned but nodded in acceptance and swiveled around to face the trees. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the sound of her sniffling, immediately followed by the pungent smell of salt.

Miroku frowned and placed a gentle hand on her back — lusty pervertedness was gone completely. "Sango… It'll be alright."

Sango nodded rapidly, still facing away from them. Inuyasha watched as Miroku came up behind her and whispered comforting words into her ear, squeezing her shoulders gently and kissing the top of her head — he pretended he couldn't hear the monk's words.

"E-Excuse me," Sango whispered. "I— I have to hang this laundry."

Miroku sighed as Sango scurried off in the direction of the village. Kagome's absence had been hard on everyone, but especially Sango. Since their meeting so many years ago, the two women were inseparable; they did everything together. Even after they got married, or mated in Kagome's case, they still made a point to visit each other frequently. And though Sango had her good days, she definitely had bad ones — today was one of those days.

The monk scratched the back of his head and laid down in the soft grass near Inuyasha quietly, looking up toward the sky. Inuyasha turned to his friend, arms crossed and eyes softer than before. "How's she holdin' up?"

Miroku shook his head. "Not well, I'm afraid. She really misses Kagome-san." Softly he added, "We all miss her."

The cold hardness returned to Inuyasha's gaze as he turned back to the well with a grunt. "She'll come back. Where's the runts?"

Miroku chuckled. "The children are with Lady Kaede."

Another grunt.

Silence surrounded them again and Miroku turned violet eyes toward Inuyasha and studied him. He was too tense, too quiet. Inuyasha had always been outspoken and boisterous, too at ease in his posture. Now, the inu sat stiff as a statue against the great tree. Golden eyes were fixed hard on the well before them and his arms were crossed. Miroku had seen him sit in this position many times, but the tenseness was so unnatural; his claws were digging into his arms tightly and nearly ripping his suikan, though he didn't seem to notice. Nothing about Inuyasha seemed relaxed, and it didn't look right. Not to mention the deafening silence — Inuyasha was never quiet.

"And how are you holding up, my friend?"

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes, but the way he shifted his eyes away from the monk gave him away. "Keh. Baka, what are you talkin' about? I'm fine! If anyone should be worried, it's Sesshomaru." Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before chuckling. "Ol' tight ass is out of his mind he's so worried. I've never seen him show so many emotions before."

"That's understandable, but still surprising." They shared a laugh before falling silent again. Wind rustled the trees and the grass, birds chirped overhead. It was beautiful outside, and familiar — it looked just like the time he first saw Kagome exit the well. Miroku felt a pang of sadness and sighed. Without looking at Inuyasha he spoke up again.

"How are you really doing, Inuyasha?"

For a brief moment it seemed as though Inuyasha was going to retort, possibly punch Miroku in the face. But it was short lived, and after a moment he sighed and leaned back against the tree. With hesitation, he finally allowed the tiredness to show on his features. He replied, his soft voice combined with a gruff edge caused by exhaustion, and Miroku couldn't help but notice how oddly reminiscent it was to when Kikyou died. "Not too great."

* * *

Two more days passed since Sesshomaru's terrifying meltdown. After two powerful youkai energy explosions, a hunt was entirely necessary, and it had been one of the best hunts of his life. As an inu daiyoukai, hunting was never something he found challenging, but with all the emotion raging in his beast, he let himself go completely and wholly to his true form.

Sesshomaru liked a good challenge, but he rarely enjoyed a traditional hunt. But with all of the frustration he'd built up, he let go of everything. He stalked his prey, toyed with his prey, and when he finally decided enough was enough and captured his prey within his jaws, the satisfying crunch of bones and rip of tendon eased all the pain he'd locked away.

Hot blood and the scent of deer or wild boar, mingled with their fear and adrenaline, was thick in the air and the taste hung in his mouth even after he was finished. The satisfaction of a good kill — _many_ good kills in this case — soothed his beast, and for the first time in two years his inner inu was calm. Not entirely, but calmer than he had been since the loss of his mate.

When he strolled through the courtyard of his palace after his hunt, acidic copper and turnip filled the air — fear and confusion. Blood from his kills stained his clothes, coated his hands, and dripped from his mouth. That image paired with a chillingly calm gait and silence filled every servant and guardsman with intense fear.

Everywhere Sesshomaru went, servants were still regaining their composure after his energy flare forced submission. Some gasping for breath as they sat leaning against the walls. It was no shock; it was to be expected after such an outburst.

After a visit to his hot spring and rest, the next two days were easy. He was calm and settled, feeling much more at ease with everything. Meeting after meeting was tackled and handled efficiently and calmly. Attendants brought him papers to sign and look over and were mildly shocked at his peaceful state, but regarded him respectfully and distantly — they didn't want to spark another painful outburst.

The morning of his final day was spent with Rin, eating breakfast with her and listening to her endless chatter. Sesshomaru could smell her happiness coming off in waves of thick, heavy cherry blossoms. Their separation was harder on her than he'd realized, and he was forced to come to terms with her older age — she was not a little girl anymore.

Now at twelve years old, Rin had blossomed into a beautiful young lady — dark brown hair fell over her shoulders in thick waves, her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Sesshomaru was comforted by the fact that though she was getting older, she was still as innocent and talkative as she was when she was six years old. That part of Rin would never change; she would always be the color in a sea of gray.

The faint smile that graced his features was completely welcome — a small amount of happiness was appreciated and most definitely needed. Golden irises had been devoid of emotion for far too long, and his adopted daughter seemed to pull the last amount of happiness out of the shadows of his soul. Sesshomaru contemplated this and felt content — it had been too long since he smiled, he would embrace this moment of peace. And later, when he returned to the well, he would wait and Kagome would return. If he had to tear the well apart and forge a portal to five hundred years into the future using Inuyasha's head, he would. But he _would_ see her again, and that determination brought him some semblance of strength.

When Nakamura entered the library an hour before Sesshomaru's departure, his relief and shock filled the air almost instantly. Sesshomaru could smell him coming, so it was no surprise when he entered the room and he felt no need to cover his emotions. His own amusement laced with his curiosity at his attendant's response to the sight before him.

Nakamura was certain he was gawking, but he just couldn't help it. Sesshomaru, the great alpha inu to the west, the terrifying inu daiyoukai, sat cross-legged on the library floor having his hair braided by Rin. Sesshomaru's disposition seemed easier and lighter than it had in two years, and Nakamura instantly felt relieved and somewhat amused — his lord finally found some happiness. And he'd _never_ seen anyone touch Sesshomaru's hair.

The daiyoukai sat reclined against the bookshelves that lined the walls, his hair draped over his shoulder. Rin sat in front of him with her legs folded under her, braiding his long silver tresses while she talked. The braid, when finished, reached below his hip — he didn't mind. Rin seemed content, and for some reason women, humans especially, found his hair enticing. He allowed her styling expertise this one instance.

After she tugged his hair loose from the braid she began tracing the crescent moon on his forehead and the magenta stripes on his cheekbones, chattering away happily about anything and everything. The western lord gave a short 'hn' in reply here and there, but for the most part kept silent as he watched her. Every so often she would get overexcited and start talking with her hands; he'd never seen anyone talk with so much zest, except for Kagome, and he had to suppress his laughter. The lightness in his soul was more than welcome — he would cherish this moment, endure anything Rin put him through if it meant keeping her happy.

Sesshomaru wasn't attempting to suppress his emotions at all as the scent of his light amusement wafted through the air. More astounding than his obvious lifted mood was his eyes which, much to Nakamura's disbelief, had gained a tiny sparkle of hope.

Sesshomaru was happy.

It would seem a short visit to the palace did him some good — a stimulating hunt and some time spent with Rin was all he needed. He would be alright.

"What is it you require of This One?"

Nakamura jumped and blushed as he realized that he'd been staring, though no harm done; he could feel the spike in Sesshomaru's amusement at his expense. "Y-Yes. Forgive me, my lord." He bowed low. "Your things have been prepared for your departure."

Sesshomaru gave a graceful nod. "This One will be ready shortly."

The attendant left and Sesshomaru sighed as the subtle scent of sake filled the air. He turned back to Rin and ran a gentle hand over the top of her head. "I will return soon."

Rin looked into his eyes and studied him. It was rare that he dropped his formal speech when referring to himself, but she loved it when he did. For a moment, there was a part of her that wanted to beg for him to stay, but logicality pushed those feelings away. She understood, and truthfully she wanted Kagome to return as well.

Rin tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled up at him softly. "I'll wait for you, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope Kagome-chan returns soon."

Sesshomaru stood gracefully, feeling a small pang of desperation. "As do I, little one."

The daiyoukai moved toward the door; Rin's sadness still hung in the air, but it couldn't be helped. Sesshomaru gripped the shoji screen but before he could slide the screen, his ears twitched upon hearing Rin's movements behind him. He paused, waiting to assess her intentions, and in the blink of an eye her small arms were wrapped around his torso from behind.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely. Though she was his adopted daughter, this kind of affection was new for them, and upon considering, Sesshomaru decided that it wasn't a bad feeling. When she let go, he turned to her and put a hand on her head comfortingly.

His voice was soft and surprisingly gentle when he spoke again. "I will see you soon, little one."

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? I had to add in some happy Rin! I love their relationship, so I felt she had to be a part of the story. There are only two more chapters! Next we will be back to Kagome... and maybe a bit of a cliffhanger! ;) As usual, the next chapter will be posted next Monday!**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you all next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! I'm very excited about this chapter, and I hope you all like it! Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! I never anticipated having this much support, and it really means a lot to me :)**

 **Please read and review! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

 _Thwump._ "Put that on, I'm taking you to lunch."

Kagome sat up, pulling the sweater off her head and grunting when a short, black skirt hit her square in the face. "Mom?"

Hiyori merely smiled and shook her head. "I won't take no for an answer. You need a break! Now come on," she said eagerly, taking Kagome's hands and pulling her into a standing position. "We're going to go out to that ramen place you like so much, and then I thought we could go get some cheesecake from the bakery. Maybe we can go pick some flowers from the market to liven up the house. What do you say? Sound good?"

Kagome huffed but smiled nonetheless. While part of her was so tempted to just stay home and lay in bed, she had to agree. After yet another failed attempt at time travel that morning, and a few hours of depressing seclusion that followed, a break was well deserved. It had already been over two years; she couldn't keep moping around forever. Sooner or later she would have to face the world. Might as well start now.

After her mother left, she quietly removed the frumpy leggings and oversized t-shirt she'd been living in for the past month and pulled on the loose ivory sweater. The short, flaring black skirt looked great with it, she had to admit. But who was she trying to impress? There was no need to get all dolled up when her heart was half in it.

The miko slipped into some simple flats and pulled her hair into a loose braid before turning to the mirror. Had it been several years earlier, she would've gazed at her reflection appreciatively and admired her own beauty with confidence; now she just cringed.

Fair skin that was once so flawless looked tired and dull. Her sapphire eyes, usually sparkling and so full of vibrancy, seemed lifeless and empty, and the bags under them displayed her exhaustion. Most alarming, and Kagome was certain that if — when, _when_ she saw Sesshomaru again he would undoubtedly be concerned, was her weight loss. She wasn't gauntly or too thin, per se, but she looked frail. Tired. Two years without Sesshomaru had been tough on her, and it was showing.

Deciding makeup was a battle she'd tackle another day, she grabbed her purse and left the chaotic bedroom. If she was going to get back into the world, she was going to do it in baby steps, and just the small act of putting on real clothes was a huge move in the right direction.

Hiyori was stationed in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea as she leaned casually against the counter. Souta had gone to soccer practice and Gramps had an appointment with his doctor, so it would just be a girls' outing. And as horrible as it sounded, Kagome honestly preferred it that way. Something about a mother's presence always brought the best out of you — more than anything, she just needed her mom right now.

Kagome walked down the stairs slowly, her mind racing through thoughts of her daiyoukai. Every memory she had of Sesshomaru was vivid and comforting. Their first meeting when he almost killed her (though admittedly, this memory was far less comforting than the others). Their first "friendly" verbal interaction when he commented on her clumsiness, joking about her ability to stand on her own — more than anything, Kagome was just shocked that the daiyoukai possessed the ability to crack a joke. Or, a personal favorite from her collection of memories, when she first heard him say "I love you."

Kagome forced those thought away and stepped into the kitchen, giving her mother a weak smile. "Hi. I'm ready to go."

Hiyori looked up and beamed at her. "Oh, you just look so pretty," she gushed. "That outfit looks lovely on you!"

The miko frowned. That was a blatant lie if she ever heard one. "Yeah, right. I look dead."

Hiyori giggled and slipped her purse strap over her shoulder. "You don't look dead, just tired. You're still as beautiful as ever."

Kagome was silent, not knowing what to say. Her insecurities were too strong at the moment to believe that compliment; maybe she didn't look dead, but she most definitely looked exhausted. Still, she appreciated the intent and it _did_ make her feel better. Kind words could heal any soul.

The ride to the restaurant was silent; for the first time Kagome was noticing how beautiful the trees were in the park by her house. Everything seemed so serene and peaceful. The sky was blue and cloudless, the grass was green, and people were strolling casually everywhere you looked. Kagome frowned at that — it was all wrong. It was beautiful and familiar and peaceful, but everything was wrong.

Wrong sky, wrong trees, wrong people. Wrong time.

She was trying, honestly she was… But it was so hard. Her life here felt so wrong and distant. She missed the simplicity of the feudal era, the lack of city lights — she'd never seen so many stars in her life until falling through the well. She missed all the youkai and the exciting adventure. She missed living in the western palace. She missed her friends, who had become her family. She missed Sesshomaru. More than anything, she missed her inu.

Another sigh escaped her lips as the car stopped in front of the small restaurant. Kagome was determined to try and be happy, for her family's sake if not for her own. But oh, it was so challenging…

Kagome watched her mother step out of the vehicle and walk up to the brick building, waiting on her daughter patiently. Gently, she reached up to brush her fingers against the mark on her neck as she exhaled.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Inuyasha held his breath as he studied his surroundings, ears and nose twitching rapidly. Sango was gathering herbs in the grassy clearing near the village, her rambunctious children in tow. Miroku sat under the shade of a nearby tree and hummed to himself as he watched his family.

From Inuyasha's position, he could easily smell everyone's scent and their emotions — Sango was putting on one hell of a front, but thanks to inu senses, Inuyasha knew otherwise. On the outside she appeared happy and calm as she laughed with her children, her long, chocolate ponytail brushing her shoulders as she moved. Her scent, on the other hand, was distressed. Cardamom, light sake, and the faintest hints of copper. The beginnings of fear for Kagome's safety were bubbling up through her scent.

The hanyou grunted, digging his claws into the tree trunk as he turned toward Miroku, studying him as well. The monk, while still containing mild hints of worry, was far more relaxed about Kagome's absence — he said something about fate working in mysterious ways and not fearing for the kamis are with her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that; of course the monk would say that.

Everything seemed normal from where the inu sat, perched on his tree limb. From a glance, it looked exactly as it had for the past two years. But Inuyasha just couldn't shake this anxious feeling in his gut.

The whole day, something just felt odd. Not perilous, but off. Even Sesshomaru felt it — despite his lessened hanyou senses, he could smell his half-brother's unsettled frustration in the breeze from his position a mile from the well. Now, well into the afternoon, his anxiety had only grown stronger.

Inuyasha flinched when Miroku exhaled a little louder than expected. Unfortunately the monk spotted this and raised a curious brow.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

The inu merely scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest while looking away. Piercing golden eyes continued to study every inch of his surroundings he could see.

Miroku's amusement spiked in his scent, causing Inuyasha's dog ears to flatten against his head. "You seem awfully jumpy today, my friend. What has you so uptight?"

"I aint uptight, monk," Inuyasha growled. "I'm just listenin' to the wind."

Miroku nodded and flashed him a knowing smirk before falling silent again. The anxious feeling pulling at his gut was growing stronger. Something wasn't right; something was happening or going to happen. Inuyasha growled lowly. This was not a welcome feeling.

Meanwhile, a mile away at the well, Sesshomaru was standing below the Goshinboku. The western lord had considered going to hunt to relieve some of the insanity in his soul, but he couldn't focus.

After visiting Rin and leaving to return to the well again, the lightness in his spirit the girl brought him faded quickly, replaced by even stronger feelings of anger and frustration. The pain was clawing at his soul, and with each passing day it grew stronger and more intense.

Today, however, something felt strange. Different. The anxiety twisting in the pit of his stomach was infuriating and all-encompassing, consuming him until all he could feel was unsettled nerves. Sesshomaru had sat below the great tree for most of the morning, but by midday the frustration became too great. He went for a hunt, but brought back no kills. Hunting was pointless in this state. Something was off and it was driving him crazy.

Sesshomaru stood still, unmoving, under the tree as he stared at the well — the feeling was so strong it was maddening. Something was happening, and he would not move until he knew what it was.

* * *

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Hiyori smiled happily to herself as she drove down the road.

Kagome simply smiled but continued to look out the window, watching the trees zipping by. Lunch had been uncomfortable to say the least. It was apparent that her mom was trying _very_ hard to cheer her up, but nothing was working. The miko barely spoke as they ate, instead listening to her mother's endless conversation and giving input when needed. And after getting cheesecake and stopping by the florist — where Hojo saw them and attempted to ask her out _yet again_ — they were on their way home.

The car ride was mostly silent, with the exception of small comments Hiyori would make here and there. Kagome, on the other hand, was starting to feel anxious. She missed her friends, she missed Sesshomaru… She missed everything so much it hurt, and the unsettled butterflies in her stomach weren't helping.

Kagome tugged on her skirt gently as they pulled into the drive, getting out of the car and walking up the shrine steps beside her mother.

"I'm proud of you," Hiyori said gently, draping her arm around Kagome's shoulder and squeezing gently. "You got out of the house and tried living again! I know how hard that is, but I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, momma."

They continued their trek up the steps, falling into easy conversation and light laughter — Kagome was feeling much more at ease on her own turf, and her mom's stupid jokes were actually making her laugh.

"Kagome, ma'girl!"

Turning toward the small garden, Kagome smiled at Gramps. The old man hobbled over to them, Souta in tow.

Souta smiled at them and set down the watering can. "I see you went out today!"

"I did," Kagome said softly. "Mom took me out for lunch."

Gramps smiled and patted her on the back. "Good for you! The hardest part is getting out the door!"

Hiyori asked Gramps how his appointment went, and then Souta about his soccer practice, but Kagome wasn't listening. The jittery feeling was so strong she nearly felt sick. There wasn't anything she was nervous about but the butterflies were getting stronger.

"H-Hey, I think I'm going to go lay down. I feel really strange."

Hiyori put a hand on her forehead gently. "You don't have a fever, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay," Kagome reassured. "I just feel strange. I'm going to head inside."

Kagome started walking toward the house, butterflies steadily getting stronger. There wasn't another time in her life that she could recall feeling this way, and it happened so suddenly. She was feeling fine until they left the flower shop. As soon as they were heading home, anxiety filled every inch of her. Steady footsteps faltered, and she froze altogether when she came to the well house.

Wide eyes blinked once, twice. "There's no way…"

Kagome just turned and stared at the well house. Every inch of her body felt electric, and her holy energy sparked as she realized what was happening. With slow steps, she moved toward the small building, sliding the screen open and staring at the well through teary eyes. Blue light radiated from the well, lighting up the whole shed in a comforting, vibrant glow.

Kagome just stared, tears streaming down her face; the familiar buzz of power coming from the well welcomed her like an old friend. The well was finally open.

"Kagome?"

Slowly, she turned to face her mother, who was running toward her with her brother and grandpa close behind. Tears began to fall faster as she looked to her mother. "The well."

Hiyori looked from Kagome to the glowing blue well, then back to her daughter. A warm, understanding smile spread over her face, despite the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I understand. It's okay," she said softly.

Souta and Gramps came up behind Hiyori, both realizing what was happening immediately.

"I-I won't be coming back," Kagome whispered.

They all nodded, not knowing what to say but understanding that she had to go. Without another word, Kagome collapsed into her mother's embrace. Too many emotions filled the miko — happiness at going home, sadness at leaving her family, excitement and _overwhelming_ relief at seeing Sesshomaru. She was ready, more than ready.

"We love you," Hiyori whispered. "We are so, so proud."

Kagome could feel tears dropping on her shoulder and seeping through the cashmere of her sweater, but she didn't care. She clung tighter to her mom, wiping her eyes when she pulled away. Shakily she turned to Gramps, who was fighting back his own tears. She wrapped her arms around him and immediately he burst into big, broken sobs, eyes and nose running.

"I love you, ma'girl," he sobbed. "Don't let those demons push you around, and remember everything I've taught you."

Kagome giggled and wiped her eyes. "I won't, Gramps. I love you."

Slowly, she released the elderly man, squeezing his shoulders gently before turning to her little brother. Souta watched her with wide eyes. Kagome smiled at him and punched him lightly in the arm. "I'm proud of you, slugger. You've become so cool."

Souta sniffed and crossed his arms while smirking at her through watery eyes. "Don't get all mushy on me."

They watched each other for a moment, and when Souta reached out to pull her into a hug, they both broke into tears. This was it — this was the last time she would see his dorky smile. Kagome sniffed and hugged him tighter. "Don't ever give up on your dreams," she whispered. "You're an amazing kid, and I'll miss you."

Souta nodded and let go of her, punching her in the arm lightly and winking at her. "Go get em, Kagome!"

Kagome stepped back and pulled her braid over her shoulder, smiling at her family. This was it. She turned around to look at the well, still glowing bright blue. With shaky legs, she took the steps down into the well house, turning around to look at her family.

Hiyori locked eyes with her and gave her an encouraging smile, nodding her head toward the well. "Go."

 _I love you, guys._ Kagome gripped the rough wood on the edge of the well firmly, giving her family one last glance before pushing herself over and jumping into the light.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the well. Something was definitely happening. His beast was incredibly excited, and he couldn't push the spark of hope aside.

Burning, gold eyes locked in on the well as he slowly took a few steps forward, mokomoko-sama draped over his shoulder and trailing behind him. He would know if Kagome returned, but nothing had happened. Yet. The daiyoukai could feel it — something was coming.

Suddenly a furious blue light erupted from the well and pure power surrounded him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he brought an arm up to cover his eyes from the brightness. When the light faded away, he froze.

It was quiet; nothing could be heard except for the wind, and nothing changed in the normal set of scents he had become accustomed to. But then it hit his senses.

 _Rain. Sweet, sweet jasmine. Mint leaves._

Kagome. Her scent mingled with salt and the overwhelming scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla bean; the scent of her love for him was so strong it made his heart ache.

Sesshomaru moved toward the well faster than one could blink, reaching over the wood. A soft, warm hand gripped his and he pulled her out and lifted her into the air before setting her on her feet.

His mate was there, right before him — eyes wide and sparkling with unshed tears. The daiyoukai had to force his own emotion aside as he took everything in, and when she spoke, her voice was so achingly sweet that it shook his soul straight to the core.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

 **A/N: So... I'm sorry about the mini cliffhanger, but I'm not? *evil laughter* When I was writing it, I just felt like that was the perfect way to end this chapter. There is one more chapter of this story (and then a little epilogue), which MIGHT be posted early :)** **If I finish proofreading early enough and I have the time, it'll be posted a bit earlier this time. If not, it will absolutely be posted next Monday. So be looking out for that!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you on the next one! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And we're back with chapter five! I finished proofreading early, so it's earlier than normal! This is the final chapter of the story :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and all the support I've received - I never expected such good reviews and it means so much to me! This story has really been a short writing exercise (it was honestly supposed to be a long oneshot, but that clearly didn't happen...), and it's been a blast to write!**

 **Please read and review! And stay tuned for a small epilogue coming on Monday :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Damn kids could run forever. Inuyasha scowled lightly at the three small children running and screaming in the field as Sango and Miroku hung sheets on the line. Silver dog ears flattened against his head as a particularly loud and squeaky shriek pierced the air. His scowl deepened, fangs poking over his lower lip. Damn kids.

"Hey, quiet down," Sango said sternly. "Uncle Inuyasha's ears are much more sensitive than ours, remember?"

The three small children nodded meekly, a chorus of "yes ma'ams" sounding through the air, and took off again. Inuyasha had not moved from his spot in the tree since that morning. The unsettled anxiety had only increased as the day went on — it was infuriating.

There was a moment earlier on when the feeling seemed to subside, but it came back almost immediately, and ten times stronger. Inuyasha couldn't place it; the feeling was oddly familiar but so different. A snarl erupted from his chest as he clawed the tree.

"Hey, Miroku, are you gonna—"

The hanyou snapped his mouth shut. Golden eyes widened and ears perked upward as he stiffened. His whole body was tense and still as he listened, watched, _felt._ Inuyasha barely turned his head toward the well before breaking into a massive grin.

Miroku watched him cautiously, nudging his wife before speaking. "Is everything alright, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just continued to listen and sniff the air. Kagome's scent and Sesshomaru's happiness, with the _tiniest_ hint of the salt from his emotion, traveled through the soft wind — Inuyasha was all too aware his uptight half-brother had tried to hide that little spike in his scent, but it was too late. Easy breeze had carried it directly to Inuyasha. Oh, he would _never_ forget this moment.

Inuyasha hopped down from his place in the tree, smile still plastered on his face. More than amusement at his brother, he couldn't fight away the incredible sense of relief that washed through his soul. Kagome was finally, _finally_ home, and she was safe and happy.

Sango eyed him and raised a brow at his expression. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's back."

Sango dropped her basket and cherry blossom twined with pungent salt dampened her scent. Tears gathered in her eyes and she covered her mouth.

"H-How do you know? Are you sure?"

Inuyasha nodded and crossed his arms. "I can feel the power of the well. And I can smell her."

Miroku laughed happily, scooping his wife into his arms and spinning her in circles. She was sobbing into his shoulder when he set her down.

"We—" Sango wiped her eyes and beamed up at Miroku. "We need to go see her!"

For a moment, the idea seemed like a good one. They all missed her, wanted to see her. Inuyasha had far too many questions that needed answering, but he forced his instincts to rush to the well aside and shook his head.

"Not a good idea."

Sango tilted her head, almost whimpering through the pout of her lip. "Why?"

"Sesshomaru's there. And believe me, he'll be _pissed_ if you interrupt him," he said lowly. His head lowered and the corners of his lips tugged upward. "Leave em' be. We can see her later."

The slayer and monk nodded, and Inuyasha could smell their disappointment, though he knew they understood. Inuyasha looked upward to the sky, reveling in the peace in his soul before closing his eyes.

 _I hope you know you're one hell of a lucky guy, Sesshomaru._

* * *

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. The scent of her tears mingled with her sweet aroma, already strong from the wave of intense vanilla laced through it.

The daiyoukai swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, but when he felt the moisture welling up in his eyes he snapped his barrier in place — not another soul would ever know that the great alpha to the west almost shed tears. The last time he allowed such a display was when he was a pup, and his father had quickly shut that down.

His beast purred in satisfaction as he rubbed the soft skin of her hand with the pad of his thumb, deadly claws gently raking her knuckles.

"Kagome."

She was so beautiful, so perfect. His miko was a vision — like a feast for the hungry, like cold water for a parched traveler, like a fresh spring flower coated in early morning dew. Her ebony tresses had grown a few inches in the two years she'd been away. Striking blue eyes stared at him through a veil of shimmering tears and thick, black lashes. Her skin was so fair, so soft… Everything about her was familiar and inviting and _achingly_ beautiful.

She had lost some weight as well, and clearly she was exhausted if her scent and the bags under her eyes had anything to say about it — Sesshomaru made a mental note to scold her for disregarding her health later, but now was not the time. There would be time to talk and catch up on all they had missed later, but not now. Now was hungry, desperate.

Now was making up for lost time.

His internal assessment of his mate was interrupted when Kagome whispered again, the break in her voice nearly stopping his heart.

"It's you."

With that simple phrase, he was upon her. Clawed hands took her wrists, tugging the small woman into his chest and wrapping her in an embrace. He pulled her as close and tight against him as he could manage without hurting her, but it still wasn't enough.

Rain. Jasmine. Mint. Heavy, fresh vanilla bean. Pungent salt. Strong, dewy cherry blossom. His mate was overwhelmingly happy and her love for him was thick and tangible and deeply felt as well as desperately craved. More than anything, she smelled like Kagome: strong, powerful, emotional, beautiful, sweet. He was drunk on her scent, drawing it in and savoring the feel of her.

Sesshomaru inhaled against her skin, relaxing into her warmth and running his claws through her hair carefully as he tugged the braid loose. His mouth found her neck and he growled into the soft flesh, hungrily kissing and biting any skin he could see. Soft lips brushed her mating mark and he groaned against her, swirling his tongue over the scar. The whites of his eyes gained the faintest hint of red and his fangs sharpened instinctually as he fought his beast for control — it had been too long. Far too long since he had his woman in his arms. Since he felt her skin, inhaled her scent. He was hungry for her, desperate for her. He needed her more than air, _craved_ her.

Kagome clung to his shoulders and sobbed, her body shaking as tears stained his kimono.

"I missed you so much! The well, it closed and I—" She cried into his shoulder, hiccuping as she gripped the white silk even tighter. "I searched for you every day!"

Sesshomaru hummed in approval, biting the scar on her neck gently in an attempt to soothe her; his fangs pressed against the skin, not enough to break through, but enough to make her _feel_ him. Feel his presence, his love. His response came out as a husky rumble, but he didn't care. All he cared about now was his mate, ensuring that she knew how her absence affected him, how it ripped his soul apart.

"I have missed you, mate," he rumbled, squeezing her harder. "I waited for you, right here. But two years—"

Kagome's heart shattered at the break in his voice and she cried harder. Sesshomaru wasn't fond of emotion, especially ones that controlled him and made him weak; this particular emotion was crippling, clutching his heart so tightly, so ravenously that he temporarily forgot how to breathe. He inhaled deeply against her skin once more to calm his beast and ran his nose along her jawline. She smelled of another woman, an elderly man, and a young male — by their scents he could tell they were her family, so the inu felt no threat. But her scent was lacking his own, and that infuriated him.

"Never again," he growled. "Never again are you leaving my side for that long."

Sesshomaru's hands were everywhere, on every bit of exposed skin he could reach. He would have to thoroughly scent mark her. Soft, hot lips moved away from the scar on her neck and trailed upward until he reached her mouth.

He kissed her soundly, firmly, breathing against her and grasping her cheeks in his hands as he carefully wiped her tears away.

"Dry your tears," he murmured, nipping at her lips gently. "I am here, mate. All is well."

Kagome took a deep breath. She gazed into his eyes, brows puckered upward as she fought off another wave of tears. Her thumbs brushed his markings, on his wrists and on his cheekbones and forehead, as her eyes scanned over him. Almost as if she were going through a mental checklist, just to assure herself he was still the same Sesshomaru she left behind.

"You're here." It was more of a reassurance to herself than any sort of question.

Sesshomaru hummed contentedly and folded her into an embrace. "I am here, mate," he repeated, this time huskier than before. "All is well."

Her mouth opened and closed without sound and he could sense her scrambled thoughts. The daiyoukai growled against her mouth and entangled his hand in her hair at the base of her skull, tugging gently so her head fell back and he had better access to the smooth column of her throat. His other hand caressed the small of her back as he pushed her warm, soft body against his own firmly.

"Enough speaking, Kagome."

Deadly fangs grazed over her throat and she gasped, making Sesshomaru smirk in response. Hot, wet open mouthed kisses traced her neck, his tongue lapping at the skin while he pulled in her scent. Vanilla bean and cherry blossom, heavy and warm coated her scent, but the hot, _provocative_ spike of honey was entirely unmistakeable. Drugging.

Sesshomaru pulled away, only for a moment, to rake hungry eyes over her. Flushed, pretty skin was dusted a beautiful shade of rose. Beautiful pink lips were swollen and plump, and soft, toned legs were long and bare under the small black garment she wore over her rear — he would have to find more appropriate clothing for her if she were to be seen publicly, because if anyone else saw her in her current state, instinct would take over and blood would be shed. Thankfully there was a wardrobe full of exquisite kimonos waiting for her back at the palace.

The tug in the daiyoukai's soul was strong and warm. She was so pretty, so inviting… His beast rumbled happily at the return of his mate, finally calm within its confines. He still fought against his inu instincts, though in a different way — the urge to throw her down and cover her in his own scent, lay her bare and ravish her, was strong. Sesshomaru made a mental note to slow down; this moment was one he'd been waiting on for over two years, he would take his time with her, cherish her and prove to her how his love for her only grew stronger in their absence.

"You are beautiful, koi."

His desire for her was tangible and heavy; his instincts stirred at the sight of bare skin of her legs, her neck, driving him to take her, mark her, love her. The daiyoukai brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone, resting his forehead against hers softly as he looked into her eyes. Sparkling sapphires… So mesmerizing…

Kagome untied the ties of his armor, pulling it off and tossing it aside before gripping the silk on his chest tightly. Hungry desperation filled Sesshomaru's soul, riled his beast, and hot lips trailed away from her temple and down to her mouth. The hand on her cheekbone moved to cradle her jaw before he kissed her with an electricity and passion and _shocking_ tenderness that made her heart flutter.

She gasped against him and moaned when his tongue swept into her mouth, her eyes rolling back as they closed. Sesshomaru wanted to commit every inch of her to memory — taste every inch of her. This separation would not happen again. He wouldn't allow it.

Her knees buckled, pushing her further into his chest. Sesshomaru responded eagerly, moving his hands from her waist to the soft skin of her thighs, gripping them firmly and lifting her into his arms. He sighed against her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his hands squeezing the soft flesh of her rear as he moved toward the Goshinboku — never once breaking the kiss.

The daiyoukai pushed her firmly against the tree, taking her lower lip between his fangs gently and sucking. Her reactions never failed to disappoint. With a smirk and another low, rumbling growl, he moved his lips to her collar bone and sucked on the skin softly before pulling away to admire the bruise he left there. _Mine._ Gently, he brushed his fingers against the abused skin — pride tugged at his chest at the purple blemish, but he simultaneously reminded himself to be gentler and not get carried away. His intentions were to pleasure her, not harm her.

Sesshomaru ran his tongue along her skin once more, enjoying the broken gasps he pulled from his mate as she arched into him, and paused once he hit the cashmere neckline of her sweater.

This would not do.

"Kagome," he murmured. His voice was husky and deep, and when he looked her in the eyes it took her breath away. Golden irises were gone, and in their stead were brilliant blue orbs in a sea of red.

"Do you care much for these garments?"

Kagome shuddered under his gaze. Empty words flitted through her foggy mind and she frowned at her failed attempt at formulating a response. "H-Huh?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and nipped at her earlobe. "Ka-go-me. I would appreciate a response to my inquiry."

Inquiry. Response. Garments? Kagome could almost feel the words dissipating in her mind, but a sharp bite to her earlobe brought her back to reality. With a loud gasp, she gripped the silk on his back and shook her head weakly. "N-No."

"Good girl," he murmured.

In the blink of an eye, deadly claws extended and sharpened. A loud rip sounded through the air and Kagome gasped when the tattered remains of her sweater and skirt fell from her frame.

The miko giggled as Sesshomaru eyed her undergarments curiously, but swallowed her mirth when his blue and red gaze flitted back up to match her own. A ravenous grin spread across his face, claws twitching.

With surprising tenderness, he lowered her to the soft grass below, dark grin still in place. Mokomoko-sama secured under her frame for warmth, and when he crawled over her, rubbing her nose gently with his own, she sighed into him.

Open-mouthed kisses grazed her jaw, and Kagome felt a familiar warmth pooling in her belly while tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. No words could explain her feelings, at least not accurately — sheer joy, excitement, strong love, _much_ too emotional. It had been far too long since she'd seen him. She knew Sesshomaru could smell her emotions and she wouldn't have to explain herself; he knew every ounce of her emotion, every corner of her heart— it was all for him. Every piece of her wanted every piece of him.

"I love you," she breathed.

Sesshomaru paused and hummed into her skin. "I love you, koi."

He kissed her hungrily as his hands worked the sash around his waist, and when he pulled the kimono off his shoulders and returned to his mate, the only sound that could be heard was another rip of fabric and a startled cry.

Finally his mate returned to him — his soul was no longer divided. And his ego was _thoroughly_ boosted.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you soon for the epilogue!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: As promised, here's the epilogue :) This story has been a blast, and I'm sad to see it end! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, whatever it may be - I really appreciate it! This epilogue is short and super fluffy, but I couldn't resist ;) Please read and review! I hope you've enjoyed this little story as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

Epilogue

Sesshomaru slid the shoji screen open slowly in an attempt to stay quiet — he didn't want to wake Kagome. The smile that came immediately after stepping into the room was unwarranted, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kagome had been feeling fatigued lately, which was to be expected after traveling five hundred years into the past. His concern for her was strong, and he insisted she stay in their quarters and rest. Normally she would be angry if he attempted to make her stay in place and completely ignore his concern, but she didn't argue once.

After she returned from her time, and a particularly memorable reunion, he brought her to Kaede's village to see her friends. The slayer was the first to see her, running at breakneck speed and taking Kagome into her arms — they cried for what seemed like an hour. The monk embraced her next, though Sesshomaru kept a mindful watch on that one. Finally, Inuyasha stepped up. He had attempted to brush off her absence, but Sesshomaru could smell his happiness — as well as see it in his eyes.

Once they returned to the palace, the kit and Rin clung to her as if she'd just come back from the dead, both crying and laughing happily. Sesshomaru had simply observed silently, but the small smile on his face said more than enough about his own emotions.

Now, she'd been back for around two months. His first priority upon bringing her home was to return her to her previous health. The daiyoukai personally ensured that she was eating enough, as well as getting plenty of rest — that task was easy enough, as he was more than happy to carry her to their futon when necessary.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at the view before him. Kagome was awake, sitting upright in the center of their large futon. Her sleeping yukata was parted and loose, revealing the soft skin of her chest and ample cleavage. Soft furs and blankets draped over her folded legs and rich silks lay across the futon below her. Warm sunlight streamed in, illuminating her skin as she brushed her hair and hummed quietly.

"I assume you are well rested?"

Kagome opened her eyes and turned to him with a glowing smile. "I am! I had a nice nap, so I feel much better. I am a bit hungry though."

Sesshomaru nodded and closed the shoji screen before crossing the distance to her. He kneeled down on the futon and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her midsection and placing a soft kiss to the scar against her neck. He inhaled her scent, rumbling in approval.

"I will have tea and food sent."

Kagome hummed and tilted her head to the side to reveal her neck, a sign of submission that appealed to his inu instincts. He rumbled happily and gently bit down on her mating mark.

"You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Hn," he murmured softly. "Indeed."

She giggled as he placed another kiss to her neck. "You _are_ in a good mood."

Gently she pried out of his grasp to bend forward, tilting her head to pull her hair into a loose bun. The daiyoukai frowned lightly when she pulled away, his hands never leaving her waist. There was something about her scent recently that was just incredibly alluring. As soon as she was done fussing over her hair, he gripped her hips and tugged her back into his lap.

"This One did not permit you to move."

Kagome giggled again as he nuzzled her neck and squirmed away from him. " _This One_ doesn't need permission," she taunted.

Sesshomaru growled at this, grinning lightly into her skin. If she wanted to play, he was more than happy to oblige.

Gently, Sesshomaru lifted her up, ignoring her startled gasp, and tossed her down onto the futon. He snapped his barrier into place before leaning over her, nipping at her neck — eager hands moved from her waist, moving down to part her thighs and settle in between them. Something about her scent was drawing him in; he felt more playful and lighthearted, but at the same time very protective. He pressed his nose to the crook of her neck, rubbing her skin playfully and smirking at her giggles.

Clawed hands pulled the fabric of her yukata over her shoulders while his tongue ran a smooth line down her neck until he reached her collar bone, sucking on the soft flesh there and growling into her as she gasped. The daiyoukai inhaled deeply, but faltered immediately. One brow raised curiously as he pulled her scent in once more.

"Sesshomaru?"

Confusion twisted around her scent. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply again. He knew this scent, though only by instinct, and why he wasn't sure. He thought back to their discussion earlier — she was hungry, and tired. Her appetite _had_ spiked lately, and her exhaustion was a constant battle. The alpha inu was aware that human women felt this way when pregnant or menstruating, but—

Sesshomaru froze, eyes widened. He inhaled deeply before pulling away sharply.

"Sesshomaru? You okay?"

There was no mistaking this scent now. The realization pulled a sharp tug of happiness from the daiyoukai, and he looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled gently.

Kagome sat up slowly and adjusted her disheveled yukata, only to be pulled back into his arms, this time in a strong embrace. "What's going on, Sesshomaru?"

"Koi," he murmured. "You are pregnant."

Her scent was overwhelming — dewy, fresh cherry blossom kissed pungent salt as the tears spilled down her cheeks. The surge of vanilla bean was so overpowering it nearly took his breath away. Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled away, running the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks and kissing her softly.

"H-How do you know?"

"Your scent, mate." Sesshomaru brushed his nose against hers, a soothing rumble bubbling from his chest. "It is different. I can smell the pup."

He watched the tears rolling down her cheeks. Kagome was silent for a moment, and Sesshomaru was amused at her reaction. She stared just beyond his shoulder, smiling to herself as she placed a hand on her belly. There was no bump, it was far too early for that, but it didn't matter. Sesshomaru chuckled and took her into his arms again.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. "There's a baby in here!"

The daiyoukai openly laughed, too happy to care about concealing his emotions, and pulled back to kiss her forehead.

" _Pup_ , koi," he said gently. "It will be a pup. Most likely pups, actually."

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled. Pups, babies, cubs — it didn't matter. There was _life_. She and Sesshomaru created life. It was precious and magnificent.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, forcing her back onto the futon gently and pulling her yukata open to burrow his nose into her belly. He inhaled her scent, now fully understanding the strange spike to her normal sweetness, and savoring it is he pulled it in. If she wasn't intoxicating before, she most certainly was now.

Thinking back to the previous couple of weeks, the daiyoukai was floored that he hadn't noticed it sooner. Any time he was near her, he couldn't help but touch her — one hand was always seeking out her skin, ghosting across her back and mating mark, over her wrists and hands. He found his normally protective nature heightened, as well.

Poor Nakamura made a near fatal mistake just a few days ago. Kagome had been resting on several floor cushions in Sesshomaru's study, leaning back against a large bookshelf by the fire as she read. Sesshomaru had seated himself at his desk, working on paperwork and signing documents while occasionally sneaking glances at his mate. Nakamura had entered the room with tea and news for Sesshomaru, but upon sliding the shoji open, he inhaled deeply and shifted his gaze to Kagome. The daiyoukai noticed this immediately, and watched as Nakamura smiled a bit overly-friendly to his mate as he offered her some tea. The spike in his attendant's scent was unmistakeable — thin traces of honey blossomed over his usual robust scent. Lust.

In hindsight, Sesshomaru would have realized how protective he was being and connected that to her scent (while most likely discovering her pregnancy earlier on), but all rationality was pushed aside, and in the blink of an eye he had his attendant pushed against the wall by his neck as dokkasou dripped from his claws. Kagome had attempted to settle him down, but as she moved closer to the offender, he snapped his teeth at her to keep her away. Though, she never listened… She stepped closer, and Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her as he released Nakamura and pulled his mate away. Though Kagome had been incredibly concerned with Sesshomaru's outburst and didn't seem at all bothered by Nakamura's actions, the daiyoukai was more than happy to remove the attendant from his services temporarily. Of course, he would allow the man to work near his mate once again — eventually.

He took another deep inhale and smiled against her skin. Centuries of solitude passed before knowing Kagome, and even after meeting her he was convinced he was content alone. And then he found Rin, and after taking her in she became like his own daughter. Still, he was convinced a mate was unnecessary. Oh, how wrong he was.

Rin, his mate and soon-to-be little one, possibly more than just one, were his entire world. Sesshomaru had never known happiness like this, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. He placed a kiss just below her navel and pulled back to look Kagome in the eyes — the vanilla bean that swirled around her scent was breathtaking.

"I love you, koi."

She smiled and tugged him up to press her lips against his. "I love you, too."

Sesshomaru paused, deep in thought, and a wicked grin spread over his face, displaying his sharp fangs.

"This One will ensure you are more careful now. You are far too clumsy for your own good," he murmured. The spark of mischief in his eyes and the amusement laced through his tone were unmistakeable. "This One will keep you on this futon. To _rest_. The pup must be kept safe, koi."

"Rest," Kagome snorted, but complied as his lips began traveling her neck. " _Right_. I'm sure that's what you're thinking of."

Sesshomaru chuckled, rumbling out a short "hn" as he descended on her — there was absolutely no denying her accusation.


End file.
